A Friend in Need
by Mizzykitty
Summary: ...is a friend indeed! When Shingo needs a favor, Takeshi comes to his aid. But what does Takeshi want in return? Plot, what plot? This is complete and utter brainless Nightkids fluff with a lot of pouncing and cursing. YAOI. Shingo/Takeshi.


The red EG-6 sped down Mount Myogi, pushing hard at every corner, tires squealing in protest. Shingo snorted in disgust as he pulled into a gallery and hopped out.

"What the fuck is the problem?" he railed at the car. Hands on hips, he glared at it as if he truly expected an answer. Then, something dawned on him.

"Ah!" he cried, whipping out a pad of paper and a pen. Plunking himself down on the guardrail, he started scribbling furiously.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Ack!" he yelped in surprise. He turned around to find Takeshi grinning mischievously at him. "Oi, Nakazato, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't sneak! You just weren't paying attention. What are you doing, anyway?"

"Ehh, I just-" He was interrupted by the abrupt arrival of another vehicle, this one occupied by a girl. She leapt out of her car and ran over to the pair of drivers.

"Shin chan!" she squealed, throwing her arms around Shingo's neck excitedly. He grimaced and tried, rather unsuccessfully, to pry her off.

"Don't call me that!" he growled in irritation.

"Oh, don't be like that. What are you doing out here?"

"I just adjusted my cross weights, and I was testing them out, actually," he replied. "But for some reason, it still doesn't feel right. I wonder if I need to-"

She cut him off with an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh, car stuff." She rolled her eyes. Shingo glared at her, but she failed to take notice. "Whatever. Anyway, howcome you haven't called me? I was hoping we could do something this weekend!"

"Well, school's been hectic lately, I've had a lot of work to do."

"But I thought this was your winter vacation?" she asked quizzically.

"Oh, yes, of course. I mean, I'm doing extra credit, so I've been really busy. I would have called you, and all, you know…" he trailed off.

"Oh, extra credit. Wai, you're so smart!" she giggled in an empty-headed fashion and glomped him enthusiastically. He cringed, giving Takeshi a pained look. "Why don't you give me a call tomorrow, and we can go out?"

"Actually, I don't have your number, so I can't. Sorry," he apologized non-apologetically.

"You don't? But I'm sure I gave it to you? Oh well, that's ok. Here, I'll give it to you again. Just wait a minute, let me go to my car and get some paper."

"No, no, really, you don't have to go to all that trouble. REALLY!" he emphasized, glaring at her meaningfully.

"No trouble at all, Shin chan!" she replied sweetly, flitting to her car.

"Where the fuck did you find it?" Takeshi asked when she was out of earshot. He was obviously trying very hard to stifle a snicker.

"IT was found FOR me!" Shingo snarled, still glowering at the annoying girl. "She's my father's boss's daughter, and she's home from school for winter vacation. He made me take her out once, and now she won't leave me alone! She follows me around, she calls my apartment, I just can't get rid of her!"

"It's a damn shame. She really is quite the looker, but that voice…and that personality." Takeshi grimaced.

"You noticed," Shingo muttered. "Look, Takeshi, you have to help me! You have to help me get rid of her!"

Takeshi grinned evilly.

"And what do I get if I do, eh?"

Shingo narrowed his eyes warily.

"Get? I have to give you something?"

"Nothing's for free, Shingo," Takeshi informed him mock-seriously.

"But…"

"Shin chan!" she shrieked in her high pitched voice. "I found some paper!"

"Oh look, she's coming back. What's it gonna be, Shouji?" Takeshi smirked wickedly.

"Fine, fine! I'll give you anything you want, just /do/ something!" Shingo panicked as she flounced over.

"Here Shin chan! Now you can call me!" she bubbled, advancing on him with the slip of paper in hand.

He backed up till he was pressed against the Civic, cringing as he anticipated another glomping. But just as she was about to wrap herself around him again, he felt Takeshi slip an arm around his waist.

"Hey baby, I think it's about time we got going," Takeshi said, then proceeded to plant a big kiss on Shingo's lips. "Nice meeting you!" he told the girl pointedly, visibly grabbing Shingo's ass for good measure.

The poor girl's eyes popped out of her head while her mouth hung open in shock.

"Oh, yes, very nice meeting you," she mumbled distantly. Then she turned around abruptly and got into her vehicle. The roadster audibly slammed into gear and rocketed away with a screech.

"Nakazato!" Shingo shouted, shoving Takeshi off of him. "What the fuck was that??" he shouted.

Takeshi laughed uproariously, grabbing his sides and gasping for air. Shingo merely glared the glare of death.

"I got rid of her, didn't I?" Takeshi gasped.

"Yes, but not like that!"

"That's not what you said!" Takeshi grinned from ear to ear. "And now you owe me!"

"Owe you?? After that shit you just pulled? What if this gets back to my father, shit, he'd kill me!"

"A deal's a deal, Shouji. I want you at my house tomorrow morning, 10 o'clock sharp. Don't be late!"

Shingo gaped.

"But…"

Takeshi jumped into his car and rolled down the window.

"See you there!" Takeshi waved cheerily before driving away.

"Fuck!" Shingo cursed meaningfully.

* * *

Shingo rang the doorbell and waited anxiously. The door opened after a moment or two, and Takeshi appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, Shingo. You're late!" Takeshi tapped his watch facetiously.

"Yeah, well, fuck you," Shingo replied, stepping into the house and taking off his shoes.

"Good morning to you too!"

Shingo squinted wryly at him in response.

"So what is it you want from me?"

"Hmm, well," Takeshi murmured, advancing on Shingo with a sly smile on his lips.

"Uhh…Takeshi…" Shingo licked his lips nervously.

Takeshi regarded him through half-lidded eyes.

"Now, you said anything, right?"

Shingo backed hastily away.

"I meant within reason!"

"That's not what you said," Takeshi smiled predatorily, taking a few more steps towards him.

"But…"

Takeshi moved closer.

"But what?"

"Wh-what are you gonna do?" Shingo asked anxiously.

Takeshi took another step closer.

"Nothing. Much…"

Shingo took a few more panicked steps back, and tripped over an overstuffed couch. He fell onto the couch with a loud "oof". Takeshi crossed his arms and peered down at Shingo's prone form, his mouth twitching in barely contained amusement.

"So, are you going to honor your promise, or not?"

Shingo sniffed indignantly.

"My word is good!"

Takeshi grinned and reached behind the couch. He came up with a bucket and a handful of rags, and tossed them into Shingo's lap.

"Good, because the GT-R could use a thorough wash and wax."

Shingo boggled.

"Wh-WHAT??"

"What did you think I wanted?" Takeshi asked innocently.

Shingo flushed red.

"Nothing!" he growled. "Fine!" He picked up the bucket and rags and stomped out of the house, slamming the front door with relish.

Takeshi laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. When the giggles died down, he wiped his eyes and headed to the kitchen for a drink.

* * *

Shingo rinsed off the GT-R with the hose, wetting every inch of the Nissan. Then, when the pre-soak was done, he started scrubbing the car from top to bottom with a soapy rag, all the while grumbling under his breath.

"Stupid Takeshi, make me wash his fucking car. What am I, a gas station attendant like those loser Speedstars?" He leaned against the car to rub at a spot of bird crap situated directly in the middle of the roof. "Shit…now I'm all wet. What a pain in the ass!"

Moments later, Takeshi stepped out of the front door and circled around to the side of the house.

"Of course not, Keichi. Why would I do that?" he spoke into his cellphone as he took a sip from his can of iced coffee. "No, I don't think it's like that at al-"

He broke off suddenly as he cleared the side of the house. He choked on his coffee and nearly dropped his phone at the sight that assailed him. Shingo was drenched in soapy water, his white shirt nearly transparent at this point and clinging to his wiry frame. And not only that, but he was also bent over the GT-R, washing a smudge off the middle of the windshield, cursing loudly and creatively.

"I'll call you back, Keichi!" Takeshi hurriedly whispered into the phone before ending the call. He sauntered to the driveway and leaned casually against the garage door. He lit up a cigarette, grinning maniacally and trying very hard not to make his presence known.

Finally, Shingo smelled the smoke and looked up to find Takeshi smirking conceitedly at him.

"What are you doing out here? Come to laugh at me while I work?" he snarled.

Takeshi affected an innocent look.

"Of course not! I just came to…supervise," he finished with a wry smile, flicking his cigarette suavely. "And by the way, you missed a spot." Takeshi gestured airily in the general direction of the GT-R's hood.

Having had his fill of Takeshi's insolence today, Shingo proceeded to soak Takeshi to the bone with the hose in his hand.

"HA!" he snorted with satisfaction.

Takeshi spluttered in outrage.

"You fucking brat!"

Shingo cackled maniacally. Takeshi blinked and grinned as an idea occurred to him. He picked up the bucket of soapy water and dumped it on Shingo's head.

"Hahah-ack!" Shingo sputtered.

Takeshi doubled over with laughter. Shingo cursed roundly as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Don't bother, you look like a fool any way you slice it!" Takeshi sneered.

"Oh yeah?" Shingo yelled hotly. In a flash, he reached over and messed up Takeshi's ever-perfect hair. "HA! Not quite so suave now, are we?"

"You little shit!" Takeshi shouted, picking a rag off the ground and flicking it at Shingo's ass.

"Ouch!" Shingo yelped, snagging a rag of his own.

Takeshi deftly dodged Shingo's attack and snapped his rag at Shingo again.

"Unlike you, I can still look suave covered in soap and sopping wet!"

"Oh yeah?" A devious smirk crawled over Shingo's features as he scrambled into the Skyline and locked the doors from the inside. "But I bet your car's seats don't look suave soaking wet and covered in soap!" he taunted through the glass.

Takeshi's eyes widened in horror.

"NOOOO! My upholstery! You idiot, get outta there!"

"Make me!" Shingo retorted.

Takeshi searched his pockets frantically for his keys.

"I swear to /god/ I will fuck you up for this!"

Shingo frowned.

"No, I don't think so," he said, and deliberately wrung his shirt out onto the car seat.

"Fuck!" Takeshi cursed. Then suddenly, he found his keys and yanked open the door of the GT-R.

"Ack!" Shingo tried to scramble out the other side, but Takeshi caught the edge of his shirt.

"Gotcha!"

Shingo quickly stripped out of his shirt and escaped out the other side of the car.

"Think again!"

Takeshi's gaze drifted between the shirt in his hand and the now bare-chested Shingo. An evil grin broke across his face.

"Hey, isn't this your favorite shirt?"

"Er, no," Shingo lied.

"HA! Liar! What if I…" Takeshi reached into his pants pocket and retrieved a lighter, "…see how well it burns?" With that, Takeshi lit the zippo. "I wonder how long it would take to catch, wet as it is?"

"Are you crazy?" Shingo shouted, dashing around the front of the car to snatch the shirt out of Takeshi's malevolent grasp.

"Aha!" Takeshi grabbed him roughly by the arm and trapped him against the GT-R with his body. "Gotcha you slippery little brat!"

Shingo struggled against him.

"Hey, I'm not a brat!"

Takeshi sniggered.

"Yes, you are." He leaned forward and nuzzled Shingo's ear softly. "A cute brat, but a brat nonetheless," he murmured.

Shingo shivered against him.

"You think you can…shut me…up…oh shit…"

Takeshi ran his fingers down Shingo's chest while kissing and licking his way to the other ear.

"What was that?"

Shingo responded with an inarticulate grunt.

"Hmm, I thought so," Takeshi grinned as he turned Shingo around to nuzzle the back of his neck. His hands roamed questingly over the long-haired driver's naked chest.

"Better'n washing the car…" Shingo mumbled as he leaned back into Takeshi's embrace.

Takeshi slid his hands into the waistband of his pants and bit gently at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Lazy…"

Shingo turned around and grinned mischievously.

"Lazy, eh?" He knelt to the ground and began slowly undoing Takeshi's cargo pants.

"Aren't you?" Takeshi smirked, brushing some stray, wet strands from his face.

Shingo licked him tantalizingly.

"Are you saying you want me to stop?" he asked, feigning innocence.

Takeshi's head fell back as he leaned into Shingo.

"Oh, shiiiiit no…"

"Mmm, didn't think so." He took Takeshi fully in his mouth and began to move, rhythmically sucking.

Takeshi moaned and gasped, burying his hands in Shingo's hair. He groaned as his knees began to buckle.

"Oh, fuck!"

Shingo allowed him to sink to the ground, then pounced onto his prone form and straddled his hips.

"Tsk, such language!

He planted an enthusiastic kiss on Takeshi's lips, and the Night Kids team leader growled and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Takeshi rolled them till he was sitting on top and began kissing his way down Shingo's chest.

"What, I don't get to be on top?" Shingo half said half moaned.

Takeshi ran his tongue around the Civic driver's navel.

"You complaining?" he asked, as he unbuttoned Shingo's pants and pulled them off.

"Fuck no!" he growled.

"Good!" Takeshi gave him a quick lick on the lips before returning to licking his way down Shingo's body.

Shingo ran his hands through Takeshi's hair and gasped. Takeshi nuzzled him softly, reaching around to cup his rear. He wriggled in Takeshi's hands and smirked mischievously.

"You sure you know what to do with that?"

Takeshi chuckled.

"You tell me…" he then licked his way up Shingo's length before taking him fully into his mouth.

"Oh shit! Take…shi…" he panted.

The Myougi driver growled and worked his tongue against his throbbing member, his finger quietly slipping into his lover.

"Aaah! Oh...damn...aah. Come here!" Shingo demanded, grabbing Takeshi's shirt and hauling him up so he could kiss him. He wriggled against Takeshi's erection. "Come on, you know you want to…"

"Oh fuck yeah!" Takeshi exploded, stripping off his wet shirt and clingy pants. "So which do you want? Top or bottom?" he asked, looking Shingo in the eye. He grinned and leaned down to kiss along the driver's jaw.

"Well?" he asked, thrusting his erection against Shingo's. "I'm waiting."

"Aaah…fuck me! Goddammit, Takeshi…" he groaned and squirmed against Takeshi's throbbing member.

Takeshi licked his fingers and slipped them into him, making Shingo gasp and wriggle against him. Then he leaned down and kissed him as he slid his way in, groaning into Shingo's mouth. The Civic driver cried out as Takeshi buried himself in him. Takeshi thrust a couple of times, then rolled them over.

"Now you're on top!" he announced, smirking.

Shingo leaned down to whisper in his ear,

"Whatever you say." He nuzzled Takeshi's neck and began to rock back and forth. Takeshi growled and arched, baring his neck for Shingo as he drove in time to his rhythmic rocking. Shingo nipped his exposed neck and increased his rhythm.

"Shingo!" he gasped. Takeshi groaned incoherently as he grabbed Shingo's hips and matched his pace.

Shingo whipped his head back and cried inarticulately as his orgasm built, then exploded in a rush of white-hot pleasure. He shuddered in climax. Takeshi growled and flipped them again, thrusting several more times before groaning in release and collapsing onto his lover.

"Fuck!" he grunted.

"Yes, we did," Shingo gasped. Takeshi chuckled and nuzzled his neck lazily. The Civic driver grinned and wrapped his arms around Takeshi, snuggling against his bare skin. After a few moments of cuddling, Shingo asked, "Mind if I get off this wet concrete now?" He cocked his head and grinned.

Takeshi raised his head and grinned back.

"In a sec," he replied, then went back to nuzzling his neck. "Don't feel like moving yet…"

Shingo shivered as Takeshi breathed against his neck. "Aaah…"

He finally gave Shingo a tender kiss, then rolled off, still grinning beatifically.

"Goddamn, Shingo. That was good."

The Myougi driver smirked arrogantly.

"Eh, you don't have to tell me, I was there."

Shingo wrapped his arms around Takeshi from behind and kissed his ear. "Mmm…let's go inside."

"Alright," Takeshi nodded, getting up slowly. He offered Shingo a hand, and hauled him to his feet.

"Thanks." He picked his clothes off the ground and eyed them disdainfully. "I'm not putting these sopping wet clothes back on."

Takeshi picked up his own clothes and grimaced.

"Me either."

"Well, we can throw them in the dryer, can't we?"

"Yeah, of course. And while they dry…" Takeshi gave Shingo a meaningful look.

"Hmm, I think I like the sound of that," he replied, quirking an eyebrow at Takeshi. "But what about the car?"

Takeshi took one glance at the half-washed GT-R and grinned.

"You can finish the job later," he grunted, then grabbed Shingo's arm and hauled him into the house.


End file.
